guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Challenge
Overview Summary #Find Bakghu and his gang in the Undercity. #Defeat Bakghu's gang. #Defeat Chong Poi's gang. #Defeat Soar Windfeather's gang. #Defeat Tae Xang's gang. #See Senjo Wah for your reward. Obtained from :Bakghu in Shenzun Tunnels Reward :*3,000 XP :*175 Gold :*Imperial Commendation Dialogue Acceptance Dialogue :"You think you are tough, do you? Let us see how you fight on our turf. If you have the courage, meet us in the Undercity. We will be waiting for you." ::Accept: "Your mother won't recognize you when I'm done with you." ::Reject: "Sticks and stones may break my bones. No thanks." Intermediate Dialogue :Bakghu: "Look what the Charr dragged in! I did not think you would have the guts to show yourself around here. Now, let's get a better look at those guts, shall we?" :Chong Poi: "Not so fast, Bakghu. A fight is not a fight unless the Jade Brotherhood are the ones picking it." :Bakghu: "Chong Poi, I thought you might rear your ugly head. Now seems an opportune time to eliminate two problems with one blow!" :Soar Windfeather: "The Tengu Wars might be over, but we have not forgotten how to fight. I warn you not to start this fight unless you are ready to see it through to the grisly conclusion, Hui." :Chong Poi: "The Tengu as well? So be it. Time to dance, my feathered friend." :Tae Xang: "Not so fast! The Am Fah and the Jade Brotherhood are not the only guilds in town. Prepare to taste the steel of the Shadow Blades!" :Bakghu: "Anyone else showing up to this party, or can we commence the beatings already? Be sure to shout your names as you draw your dying breaths. I shall drink a toast to the fallen this evening!" Reward Dialogue :"We have lived in fear far too long. These gangs took over the neighborhood, demanded "protection" money, and kept us paralyzed with fear. Thank you for giving back our dignity." Walkthrough The quickest way is to enter from Vizunah Square (Local Quarter) (otherwise refer to the map provided for the path if entering from Wajjun Bazaar), head to the navpoint in the Undercity. There you will meet up with Bakghu and several passive Jade Brotherhood mobs. Three more groups of mobs show up, and then a free for all battle takes place. The mobs will fight each other, so try to gang up on the mobs that are being attacked by the other npcs. Once all the mobs are killed, talk to Senjo Wah for your reward. Alternatively, you could wait until one group is remaining, usually weakened by the fight, and then you can go in and finish them off easily. It is worth noting that this free-for-all can often end up with another contender, the Afflicted mobs that are part of The Afflicted Miju's group. If they aggro in this fashion, they will separate from the boss (assuming she does not join the fight herself), leaving her alone and making it very easy to capture her elite skill. This only applies if you do not have the quest The Shadow Blades active, as it prevents her spawning. Notes * You may want to do the The Shadow Blades quest at the same time since it is very close to this one. Trivia *This quest seems to be based on a fight scene from the movie Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. Category:Factions quests